Auszug aus dem Reisetagebuch einer FFAutorin
by RingFreak
Summary: Wie der Titel schon sagt, ein kleiner Auszug aus dem Reisetagebuch einer Fanfiction-Autorin.


Disclaimer: An seinem Tagebuch wird man ja wohl noch Rechte haben, oder? Na schön, an Mittelerde, diversen Autobahnen, Flughäfen usw. hab ich natürlich keine Rechte... Wenn ich's mir so überlege bleibt dann ja eigentlich eh nicht mehr viel übrig und Geld verdiene ich damit sowieso keines. ;)

* * *

**Auszug aus dem Reisetagebuch einer Fanfiction-Autorin**

**oder**

**eine Irre im Urlaub**

18.8.04  
ca. 06:30  
Tirol, Haus der Autorin

Ich will den Ring haben! Ja, ich! Ob ich den Weg nach Mordor kenne? Aber klar doch! ...Sag mal, Elrond, ist das Piepsen im Hintergrund das neue Thema von den Gefährten? – Er schaut mich verständnislos an und plötzlich...  
Plötzlich bin ich nicht mehr in Mittelerde, sondern liege in meinem Bett; aus den Träumen gerissen von einem dieser sch... 'tschuldigung... lieben Handyweckern.  
Gähnend setze ich mich auf und schaue erst einmal auf das Poster an der anderen Seite des Raumes, von dem mir neun bekannte Gesichter entgegen blicken. _Musstet ihr eigentlich auch immer so früh aufstehen?  
_In dem verzweifelten Versuch, wach zu werden, taumle ich in die Küche und verzehre ein (in Hobbit-Maßstäben) karges Frühstück. Dann geht es ab ins Bad und anschließend zum Umziehen wieder zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Schwungvoll öffne ich meinen Schrank und erwarte beinahe eine Rüstung mit dem Emblem des Weißen Baumes vorzufinden (die Tatsache, dass besagter Schrank viel zu klein für eine Rüstung wäre, ignoriere ich jetzt einfach!); da dem allerdings nicht so ist, entscheide ich mich eben für „normale" Kleidungsstücke...

18.8.04  
ca. 10:00  
Tirol, vor dem Haus der Autorin

Die Koffer sind endlich verladen, ich sitze im Auto und mir fällt beim besten Willen nicht ein, was bei Morgoth und Ungolianth, ich vergessen habe...  
Das Auto startet. _Ein Seil!_ Natürlich! Das war es! Aber jetzt ist es auch schon zu spät... Na gut, wie hoch ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, das man im Urlaub ein Seil benötigt?

18.8.04  
ca. 11:15  
irgendwo auf einer überfüllten Autobahn

Gelangweilt starre ich aus dem Fenster, während draußen alles schnell vorbeizieht. Der Inn fließt friedlich neben der Autobahn dahin...  
Meine Hand fährt durch das kühle Wasser. Daneben taucht in regelmäßigen Abständen ein Paddel in den Fluss. Langsam drehe ich mich um und blicke in Boromirs Gesicht. Er lächelt mir zu und öffnet den Mund um etwas zu sagen...  
Das Auto hält. Schlagartig bin ich wieder wach. Anscheinend haben meine Eltern beschlossen, eine kurze Rast zu machen. Nun ja, dann werde ich mich eben ein wenig umsehen...  
Unmegen an Autos stehen herum (welch großes Wunder!) und dazwischen schwatzende Leute (noch ein Wunder!), in einigem Abstand stehen ein paar Tramper. Da ich eh nix besseres zu tun habe, beginne ich zu lesen, wohin sie wollen. Wer weiß, vielleicht will ja einer zum Schicksalsberg... Plötzlich klappt mein Mund wie von alleine auf! Was zum... Ich schaue noch einmal hin und entdecke, dass auf dem Schild, auf dem eben noch Düsterwald stand, nun dick und fett Düsseldorf geschrieben steht. _Ich glaube, jetzt werde ich endgültig verrückt..._ Wäre aber auch zu komisch gewesen, wenn...  
Ah, es geht weiter!

18.8.04  
ca. 13:00  
München, Flughafen

Ich sitze gerade friedlich bei einem Fläschchen Wasser, als plötzlich über den Lautsprecher bekannt gegeben wird, dass sich eine Frau sowieso aus Aman beim Informationsschalter melden soll. Natürlich verschlucke ich mich erst einmal ordentlich, bevor ich so dreinschaue, als hätte mir jemand gesagt, er sei in Wirklichkeit ein Balrog... _Ob ich meine Flug jetzt noch umbuchen kann?_

18.8.04  
ca. 13:45  
München, Flughafen

Kaum habe ich diesen Schock verdaut, begebe ich mich ins Flugzeug und zu meinem Sitzplatz. Da geht die Sache auch schon weiter! Ich will gerade meinen Rucksack abstellen, als der Master höchstpersönlich an mir vorbei läuft. Hektisch drehe ich mich um und während mich das Gewicht meines „Handgepäcks" beinahe zu Boden befördert, muss ich feststellen, dass der guteste Meister doch nicht aus Mandos Hallen zurückgekehrt ist...  
Boromir lächelt. Er tauch das Paddel wieder ins Wasser und meint mit freundlicher Stimme zu mir: „Willkommen an Bord auf unserem Flug nach Karpathos!" Hä? Was will er?  
Ich schüttle mich. _Koffein! Ich brauche Koffein!_

18.8.04  
ca. 18:30  
Karpathos, irgendwo im Nirgendwo

Nach der Landung bringt uns ein Bus (ja, so nennen sie hier ein rostiges Etwas auf Rädern!) in richtung Hotel.  
Die Landschaft ist wirklich sehr ansprechend. _Mordor könnte nicht schöner sein!  
_„Kahl wie der Schädel eines Trolles...", murmle ich.  
„Und platt wie der A...llerwerteste eines Orks, ergänzt eine Stimme hinter mir. Ich drehe mich um und überlege im nächsten Moment, ob ich antworten soll: „Die Landschaft sieht einem Ork-A...llerwertesten nicht halb so ähnlich wie deine F...hust hust dein Gesicht!"  
Angewidert drehe ich mich wieder nach vorne.  
Woher wusste der eigentlich, wie ein Ork von hinten unten aussieht?

The End


End file.
